Olhos Verdes
by foREVer Loving Jimmy
Summary: UA. Hermione Granger se vê forçada a mudar de País depois da separação de seus pais, a princípio ela não gostou da ideia, mas Londres tem algo que ela vai amar...
1. Chapter 1

**Olhos Verdes**

**Sinopse: **UA. Hermione Granger se vê forçada a mudar de País depois da separação de seus pais, a princípio ela não gostou da ideia, mas Londres tem algo que ela vai amar...

**Notas: **Como sempre a ideia veio e não pude deixar de escrever PQP!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence! E todo mundo sabe disso! Senão seria HARMONY!

**Hermione pov **

Não acreditava no que ouvia!

_Hermione não seja mal educada se apresente pros leitores! _

Meu nome é Hermione e agora, nesse exato momento meu pai disse que _tenho_ que morar com ele!

Vamos esclarecer as coisas aqui!

Eu tenho 16 anos sou Francesa e moro no meu país de origem!

Porém meus pais, agora separados, decidiram que seria melhor se eu fosse morar com ele na Inglaterra!

Como minha mãe é Diretora de filmes, séries, e doramas, é difícil ela parar em um só pais e isso não é nada bom pra mim! Se eu fosse maior de idade seria ótimo, assim não teria que mudar com meu pai pro país dele!

Não que eu não gostasse da Inglaterra, mas eu tinha uma vida aqui na França e não estava nenhum pouco feliz em abandoná-la.

Deveras relutante eu embarquei com meu pai e ele foi me contando como era a vida que ele levava, que pelo o que pude perceber, era uma vida cara, e parecia que ele podia pagar!

Lembrei-me que não sabia o que ele fazia!

Mas, também não perguntei, conversei o menos possível durante a viagem e quando chegamos em terras Britânicas, muito menos.

Pegamos um táxi no Aeroporto e eu nem sei o quanto ele andou, mas chegamos num condomínio bem caro e luxuoso, as casas eram enormes e não conseguia me imaginar morando num lugar daquele!

Desde sempre eu morei em apartamentos, não que o meu antigo fosse pequeno, mas uma casa seria bem maior.

De repente o táxi parou e eu sai do carro, admirei um bela casa em um tem palha e ela tinha três andares e também uma espécie de torre, porém aquela não era minha casa, meu pai chamou minha atenção pra uma fronte àquela.

Desta vez uma de tom casca de ovo e com uma garagem com três portões brancos de uma madeira que não soube reconhecer.

A casa tinha janelas e porta frontal num tom escuro de madeira e que eu achei perfeitamente contrastante com a cor da casa.

Não demorou muito e fui cumprimentada por um cão labrador muito simpático e robusto.

- Olá amigão! Parece que acabamos de nos conhecer! Sou Hermione! Suponho sua nova dona! – eu disse fazendo um carinho na cabeça e lombo do animal.

- Ah esse é o Russel! O ganhei numa feira de animais! Ele gostou de você! Mas, cuidado com seus sapatos, ele gosta de esconder! – meu pai disse entrando em casa e eu fiquei ali do lado de fora brincando com Russ.

Não demorou muito e eu entrei em casa me surpreendi com o hall, tinham algumas fotos _minhas_ e algumas do meu pai e de Russel e de algumas pessoas que não reconheci, inclusive uma em que meu pai estava com uma ruiva, um homem de cabelos negros e um moreno de olhos verdes _gatíssimo_!

Meu pai se enfiou não sei aonde, mas fui subindo as escadas com Russel atrás de mim, quando chegamos no andar de cima, Russ correu até o fim do corredor e arranhar a porta que havia lá.

Fui até ele e abri a porta, DEUSES que quarto perfeito!

- Russ já mostrou seu quarto não é? – inquiriu meu pai vindo até mim e sorrindo. – tenho que dar uma saída, eu pedi o dia de folga, mas houve um imprevisto, deixei a cópia da chave de casa na mesa da cozinha! Conheça a casa e depois dê uma volta, pode fazer o que quiser! Tchau querida! – ele finalizou me dando um beijo na testa e descendo as escadas a mil.

Entrei finalmente no quarto e ele possuía minhas cores favoritas branco e vermelho.

Na verdade ele possuía teto e duas paredes brancas uma que servia de cabeceira e a outra oposta no fim do quarto.

Existiam duas portas tão escuras quanto as outras da casa, uma era o closet, ainda vazio e a outra o banheiro que tinha os mesmo tons do quarto.

Voltei pro quarto e sentei na cama, cheia de travesseiros que Russ amou morder.

Depois de conhecer todo meu quarto eu desci as escadas de novo, nem olhando as outras portas no segundo andar, provavelmente elas eram outros quartos.

Fui até a cozinha que era de aspecto moderno nos tons de vinho e tinha tampos de granito bege.

Sai dali e encontrei logo a sal com lareira e um enorme TV em cima, tinham alguns aparelho que não reparei quais eram, provavelmente DVD.

Tinha uma biblioteca que me animou bastante, o escritório do meu pai e umas outras salas que fiquei com uma preguiça desumana de explorar, por assim dizer.

Vi então, perto da porta uma coleira vermelha, sorri e chamei por Russel e parecendo saber que iria passear ficou quieto pra eu colocar a guia em sua cólera, já tinha pegado as chaves na cozinha então tranquei a casa e sai.

O condomínio era mesmo grande, depois eu dei uma olhada na minha casa e aquela outra eram umas das últimas.

Russ me acompanhava sem problema algum, parecia até que me conhecia há uma vida.

Olhei seu pelo e pensei por que não um banho hein Russ?

Voltei correndo com ele pra casa e troquei de roupa, coloquei um short jeans e uma regata. E observei a parte de trás da casa tinha uma piscina e algumas espreguiçadeiras uma casa de cachorro, que eu acho que não era usada, e uma mangueira. Perfeito!

Fui até uma espécie de casinha perto da piscina e procurei por sabão canino, estava lá para minha sorte!

- Muito bem Russ! Vamos tomar um banho? – o cachorro, parecendo me entender, balançou o rabo, latiu e colocou a língua pra fora.

Liguei a mangueira e agachei, ficando pouco maior que ele, primeiro joguei água e depois passei um pouco do sabão líquido.

Molhei novamente o animal, pronto limpo, agora era só secar e...

O perdi de vista ele saiu correndo e como o porão frontal ficara encostado ele só teve que empurrar e pronto.

Corri atrás dele, mas não a tempo de impedir que ele se enfiasse num arbusto na frente da casa vizinha.

- Russ! Qual é! Estávamos nos dando tão bem! – eu reclamei indo na direção dele que se balançava no arbusto. Parei de olhá-lo e vi um conversível vermelho se aproximar de onde eu estava. Merda e eu molhada graças ao Russ.

O carro parou e notei que todos seus ocupantes eram ruivos, dois caras idênticos, sem dúvida gêmeos, um fortinho, bem bonito e uma garota, que estava no volante igualmente ruiva.

- Oi! O Harry ta em casa? – ela me perguntou e eu fique com uma cara de WTF.

- Gina, ela não trabalha aqui! Sua maluca! Foi mal menina, minha irmã é doida assim mesmo! – o fortinho pediu.

- Como não! Ela ta segurando a Mel! – ela disse olhando meu cachorro.

- Ouve um engano! Esse é o Russel! Meu cachorro! Sou filha do John Granger, da casa em frente, é que esse bagunceiro acabou de fugir do banho e veio pra cá!

- Nossa, mas ele é igual a Mel! Sóq eu macho né! – a menina disse em tom de desculpas. – tudo bem! Foi um prazer te conhecer?

- Hermione! – eu falei sorrindo e prendendo finalmente Russ na coleira.

- Qual é Harry beleza? – inquiriu o fortinho se dirigindo a um moreno que chegou, na verdade ele saiu da casa que eu olhava quando cheguei.

- Oi Ron, Gêmeos, Gina e...

- Hermione! Foi legal "conhecer" vocês, nos vemos por ai! – eu disse puxando Russ comigo, meio contrariado, mas foi.

- Gata! – ouvi o Ron dizer, se é que era mesmo esse o nome dele. Dei um sorriso e fechei o portão.

** Notas: **Não parei nem pra comer!

Como ficou?


	2. Família PotterSnape

**Cap2. Família Potter/Snape **

**...**

- Quem era ela? – inquiriu Rony curioso.

- Ela entrou na casa do John! Ele estava comentando algo com meu pai sobre uma filha dele que viria morar aqui.

- Ah! Entendo! Talvez ela estude lá na Hogwarts Academy com a gente! – falou Ron animado.

- Dá pra você esquecer do colégio Ronald? Ainda temos três semanas de vida antes daquele inferno! – falou Gina cruzando os braços, o grupo ainda estava do lado de fora de casa, perto do carro.

- E pra onde vamos hoje? – inquiriu George.

- Ainda é de manhã! São: - falou Harry olhando no celular. – 11:10, eu quero o almoço da sua mãe Ron!

- Nem vai rolar mamãe e papai foram ver as coisas do casamento do Gui! Viemos pra cá pra sairmos! Vamos comer fora! – sugeriu Fred.

- Putz! Ta vamos comer no shopping, depois passamos na casa da Luna pode ser? Prometi que ia lá depois do almoço. – pediu Ron, desde ontem a noite não via sua loirinha e ele era viciado nela, Harry dizia que não sabia como ele viveu sem ela antes de conhecê-la de tão grudados.

- De boa! Vamos então! – falou Gina indo até o banco do motorista, enquanto os outros entravam no carro.

A tarde no shopping se estendeu até a noite e Ron acabou ligando pra namorada e ela foi até eles.

- Valeu Harry! Até amanhã! – gritou Ron enquanto deixava o amigo em casa.

O moreno entrava em casa quando foi recebido por duas pequenas, Katherine e Samantha.

- E ai maninhas! – ele falou sorrindo pegando as duas pequenas no colo. As meninas eram gêmeas e tinham cinco anos, ambas com cabelos negros do pai e olhos verdes da mãe. – mãe o Snape ta em casa? – o garoto inquiriu vendo a mãe no alto da escada.

- Não Harry, seu pai não está em casa, ele saiu com o John numa reunião de última hora, eu estava levando as meninas até na casa dele, vou ver se está tudo bem com a...

- Hermione.

- Como sabe o nome dela? – inquiriu Lílian ao filho.

- A conheci pela manhã. Ela estava passeando com o cachorro dela. – falou o menino soltando as duas garotinhas no chão de novo.

- Okay! Eu estou indo lá, vamos meus amores? – chamou a ruiva pelas filhas menores.

As mulheres saíram e o moreno ficou a pensar na castanha que morava em frente...

**Hermione pov **

Estava eu terminando de fazer um macarrão quando escutei a campanhinha, fui prontamente atender.

- Hey! – eu disse encarando uma ruiva e duas garotinhas fofas de cabelos negros e ondulados, elas também tinham olhinhos verdes muito fofos.

- Oi! Sou Lílian! Esposa do sócio do seu pai, moro ali em frente, eu sei como seu pai está ocupado, afinal meu marido também então, eu só vim ver se você está bem! Sabe como é mãe né?

- Entre! – eu disse sorrindo.

A ruiva e as meninas entraram e Hermione as levou pra sala, as duas conversavam sobre a vizinhança e a escola onde provavelmente Hermione estudaria seu último ano do colegial.

E não tardou a seu pai chegar.

- Olá Lílian! – meu pai a cumprimentou entrando na sala.

- Oi John! Bem, agora que seu pai chegou, eu vou indo! Amanhã é Segunda e todos nós trabalhamos, não hesite em ficar lá em casa se quiser okay? – convidou Lily, Hermione percebeu que ela era muito mãe mesmo, cuidando dos dela e dos de outros.

- Okay! Obrigada Lily, eu te levo até a porta. – eu disse indo com ela até a porta.

**... **

**Harry pov **

Eu tinha tomado meu banho e estava deitado na cama conversando com minha namorada pelo celular quando minha mãe entrou no quarto.

- Harry não vai sair hoje a noite?

- Não mãe a Cho ta meio doente ou sei lá, falou que não quer sair e os outros vão fazer um programa de casais, não quero ficar sobrando! – eu falei me sentando na cama e minha mãe veio até mim.

- Meu filho, eu disse que não gosto dessa garota Cho Chang! A Gina disse que ela não é legal! E quando a Gina diz é por que é sério!

- Mãe! Para de conversar com a Gina ela é paranóica! E a Cho é legal! É por que você não a conhece direito e...

- Nem quero conhecer Harry! – minha mãe falou fechando a cara, e quando ela fazia isso era por que estava falando sério.

- Okay mãe! – eu falei voltando a deitar.

- Estou indo dormir meu bem! Boa noite! – ela disse e me deu um beijo na testa, saindo do quarto logo depois.

**... **

Mais um dia nascia em Londres e como sempre John Granger saiu pra trabalhar deixando a filha em casa aos cuidados do cão da família. Russel.

A castanha não tardou a acordar, seu pai deu as coordenadas dizendo que a Meg, empregada, só viria às Quartas e Sextas. E como era Segunda...

Ela desceu as escadas e encontrou Russel comendo sua ração perto da mesa de jantar.

- Bom dia Russ! – ela cumprimentou, o cão era da família e seria bom, já que ela não tinha irmãos e nunca teve animais de estimação, ele a fazia companhia. – eu acho que só estava me esperando pra passear né? Nunca mais te dou banho, mas, eu te levo pra passear. – a menina falava indo até o hall de entrada onde a guia do animal ficou ontem.

Ele, prontamente disposto a sair pra passear sentou-se de frente pra ela que pôs a guia no bichano e saiu de casa.

Hermione caminhava tranquila, já estava dando a volta num trevo que existia no condomínio quando cruzou com o moreno misterioso, que ela sabia se chamar Harry, filho de Lílian, mas uma coisa a intrigou o que a foto da família dele fazia na sua casa?

- Hey! – ele a cumprimentou e a cadela dele fez o mesmo latindo a encarando e depois o seu cão, que por coincidência eram da mesma raça.

- Oi. – ela disse um pouco tímida.

- Você também gosta de correr pela manhã? – ele inquiriu.

- Não, eu só estava sozinha em casa e eu resolvi trazer o Russ pra sair um pouquinho, começo a achar que a área da piscina está meio pequena pra ele!

- Com a Mel é a mesma coisa, eu saio pra correr toda manhã e ela vem comigo, ela é adestrada!

- Bem, o Russ também era pra ser, mas ele não curte muito as regras e ordens, tanto que ontem eu paguei aquele papelão na frente da sua casa, seus amigos devem ter achado que eu era maluca!

- Eles são piores eu garanto! – ele deu uma risada seguida por ela.

- Bem eu vou indo... – a menina dizia caminhando de volta na direção da sua casa.

- Hey eu ouvi algo de você ficar lá em casa, ouvi de manhã, quando meus pais saíram, se quiser pode ir pra lá! Minhas irmãs vão amar conhecer você!

- Elas não foram muito com a minha cara não! Elas gostam mesmo do Russ, começo a ficar com ciúme todo mundo prefere ele a mim!

- Cães são perfeitos! O único defeito deles é viver muito pouco! – Harry falava caminhando de volta ao lado dela.

- Não sei nunca tive animais de estimação, no meu prédio não era permitido!

- Você veio de onde mesmo?

- Eu sou da França! Morei lá até ontem! Eu só estava esperando o juiz decidir com quem vou ficar e ele escolheu meu pai! – a menina dizia meio tristonha.

- Sente falta da sua mãe? – ele perguntou.

- Sim...

- É eu sinto falta do meu pai também!

- Pensei que o o cara da foto fosse seu pai!

- Que cara? O Snape? Não, ele é pai das minhas irmãs, meu pai morreu quando eu tinha oito anos, ele sofreu um acidente aéreo.

- Sinto muito.

- Não sinta, morrer não é verginha! – ele falou e ela o encarou confusa.

- Como eu disse pode vir aqui em casa e trazer o Russ, a Mel e ele sempre se deram bem! – ele falou a última frase e pararam de caminhar, ele sorriu e foi pra sua casa enquanto Hermione entrava na dela.


	3. Amigos!

**Cap3. Amigos! **

**Notas: **Acho que nem demorei! Quero agradecer a Mariana Thamiris por me incentivar a continuar escrevendo, seus reviews são muuuuito lindo, inspiradores e engraçados! PFVR E logo sai sua one! ^~

Alguém ai quer uma fic?

**Hermione pov **

Eu acabei nem indo pra casa do Harry. Descobri a biblioteca e foi uma coisa incrível, encontrei um livro que falava sobra a família Granger, um verdadeiro histórico familiar, com fotos e coisas bem legais!

Porém, isso não o impediu de aparecer aqui em casa lá pelas três.

Foi bem divertido!

Ele levou as irmãs alegando que elas ficavam pouco tempo longe dele, o que eu pude perceber, era verdade, elas tinham uma espécie de veneração pelo Harry o que ele falasse era exemplo pra elas, bem como um irmão mais velho, era muito lindo e especial o jeito com que el as tratava, tão bem que Lily tinha confiança de deixá-las com ele, mesmo tendo uma babá! Outra coisa me admirou, ele as levou pra minha casa, podia tê-las deixado com a babá em casa, mas ele as ama!

Isso me deixou de certa forma triste. Eu nunca tive irmãos, meus pais nunca pensaram e foi até bom, imagina uma criança na minha família maluca e desestruturada? Já basto eu!

Eu fiquei com uma pontada de ciúmes por ele ter tanta sorte de ter irmãs, que embora pequenas, ele podia passar um tempo com elas e se divertir.

Como se soubesse meus pensamentos Russ veio até mim e como um gato (?) ficou rondando minhas pernas enquanto estávamos de pé na cozinha, esperando o bolo ficar pronto.

- O que você acha de sair comigo hoje à noite? – Harry inquiriu e eu me assustei, será que alguma coisa rolava entre a gente e eu não sabia? – digo, meus amigos vão na casa do Ron jogar XBox.

- Pode ser legal, mas eu não vou ser uma penetra? – inquiri, odiava me sentir deslocada ou penetra nos lugares.

- Que nada! Eles te conheceram outro dia com o mico do Russ! – ele disse e riu, me fazendo rir depois.

- Okay! Pode ser legal, vou sim! Mas, se eu me sentir deslocada, eu volto pra casa!

- Combinado!

O bolo ficou pronto e logo depois ele foi embora com as irmãs, que pelo contrário do que eu pensava, só precisavam me conhecer mais, elas conversaram comigo e até brincamos com Russel nós quatro.

Liguei pro meu pai, como não sabia a hora que ele chegava, e pedi pra sair com Harry e seus amigos, ele aceitou numa boa, como conhecia Harry há muito tempo.

Isso me fez lembrar: perguntar desde quando conhece a família de Harry e me explicar essa relação maluca que eles têm!

Como eu amava XBox, e pensava em jogar na casa do Rony, eu vesti um shorts jeans e uma blusa larga de uma banda que eu gostava.

Eu não era o que se pode chamar de rockeira, mas sempre curti um ronck n' roll, em homenagem a ele coloquei uma camisa do Nirvana, não era bem uma camisa e sim uma blusa larga estampada com o símbolo da banda. Nos pés um all star e estava pronta, desci as escadas correndo e lá embaixo estavam Lily, papai, Snape (pelo que conhecia das fotos) e uma outra loira que nunca vi na minha vida.

- Mione! – exclamou meu pai, quando me viu terminando de descer as escadas, só então percebi que ele tinha o braço envolto da loira.

- Hey! Boa noite pra vocês. – eu disse tentando parecer imparcial, mas eu _queria_ saber quem era a loira, nunca imaginei meu pai com outra mulher, e pode parecer infantil, mas não aceitaria. – como disse mais cedo, estou indo na casa do Rony jogar XBox, espero que eles sejam tão bons como eu! – eu falei dando um sorriso, meio falso, devo admitir, pra loira, e sai logo de casa. Não queria saber nesse momento quem era ela e correr o risco de estragar a minha noite.

- Achei que nunca sairia de casa! – exclamou Harry e só ai percebi que estava parado com seu carro na frente da minha casa. – entre. – ele falou e sorriu.

O caminho foi meio silencioso, mas eu descobri que ele curtia algumas bandas das que eu gostava, nem comentei sobre o carro né? Era um daqueles 4X4, sabe aquelas caminhonetes altas e era preta também.

- Boa noite! Harry disse que viria! Bem-vinda Mione! Posso te chamar assim né? Me chame de Ron! – cumprimentou logo que chegaram na casa.

- Okay Ron! – eu disse sorrindo. Entramos e lá estavam os gêmeos, e a ruiva da outra vez e uma loira muito linda, chegava a ser fofa.

- Oi, sou Luna, namorada do Ron, ele é meio maluco, não se importe! – ela falou simpática.

- Até que enfim mais uma menina nesse grupo tava muito chato vocês o tempo inteiro! Sem ofensas Luna! – disse a ruiva, vindo me abarcar, recebi de forma surpresa, mas correspondi.

- Vamos jogar? Quem vai primeiro? – inquiriu um dos gêmeos. – a propósito Mione, eu sou Fred e esse meu irmão George, não ligamos se você nos confundir! Mas, só você! – ele jogou um sorrisinho maroto pra mim, e eu sorri normalmente de volta, ele só queria ser gentil, do jeito sacana dele, mas queria.

- Podíamos fazer um duelo! Vamos de dois em dois e... – Ron foi interrompido pela campanhinha. – merda. – ele balbuciou e foi atender a porta e pareceu nada feliz ao ver um loiro entrar, já a irmã dele...

- Draquinho lindooooo! – ela exclamou pulando no pescoço do loiro que correspondeu com um beijo.

- Oi amor! Olá a todos! Hey! Você eu não conheço!

- Sou a Mione, vizinha do Harry.

- Ah oi! – ele cumprimentou simpático. – namorado da Ginny!

- Vamos jogar agora? – inquiriu Ron meio irritado, parecia que não gostava do namorado da irmã, ou talvez fosse só ciúme da menina.

- Vamooooos! – gritou um dos gêmeos, acho que o Fred.

- Duplas, pra não rolar briga de casais depois, vamos separar os namorados tabém? – inquiriu Ron, recebendo um olhar mortal de Gina, que depois entendeu.

As duplas ficaram Gina – Luna, Ron – Eu, Fred – Harry e Draco- George. E o jogo escolhido foi Just Dance.

A música que Gina e Luna dançaram foi On The Flor da J-lo, para a felicidade dos namorados que olhavam as duas rebolarem e quase morriam, foi estranho, mas engraçado. Foi vencido por Luna, que virou depois de um minuto de música.

Depois foi a minha vez com Ron, como ele é meio ruim, escolhemos Ganganam Style – PSY, eu venci é claro, o Ron era super travado!

Na vez de Fred e Harry optaram por YMCA – Village People, nem sabia que tinha essa música lá, e eu apostando todas minhas fichas no Fred me dei mal, Harry venceu de lavada!

Draco e George foram de Cercavo Amore – Emma Marrona foi bem engraçada a coreografia, de um jeito bem sofrido e por pouco George ganha, mas na parte final ele enrolou-se.

- Bem, agora as duplas serão Luna e Mione, Harry e Draco eu vou escolher as músicas e quem ganhar dessa dupla vai pra final! – exclamou Fred.

Pra eu e Luna ele escolheu The Boys das Girls' Generation, a Luna não estava a fim de vencer essa e prometeu que da próxima vez iria ser mais difícil, resultado, venci!

Pra Harry e Draco foi Umbrella – Rihanna e os dois acharam injustiça uma música tão gay pra eles, resultado Draco se recusou e Harry venceu, já que pra ganhar ele faria tudo.

- Eu e você Mione! – ele usava um tom ameaçador, que foi até engraçado.

- Vou escolher uma muito boa! E difícil claro! – disse Ron com um sorriso que me deu medo. – 2NE1 – I'm The Best. Boa sorte campeões!

Foi muito tenso, ainda mais na parte depois do refrão, mas o Harry estava meio travado, não sei, eu venci no final e as meninas gritaram feito loucas.

- Mais sorte da próxima vez Potter! – eu falei desafiadora, foi uma brincadeira é claro!

- Mais uma? – indagou Gina.

- Vamos Guitar Hero agora? Mas, com a guitarrinha mesmo! – sugeriu Fred e as meninas amaram, enquanto eu Luna e Gina íamos até a cozinha.

**Notas:** Não resisti! AMO XBox! Sério, é muito bom, emagrece, e as danças, sai cada merda minha! KKKKKKK


	4. Quem é Meredith Sulivann?

**Cap4. Quem é Meredith Sulivann? **

**Notas: **Eu de volta genteee! ^~

**Hermione pov **

- Será que meu pai ficaria chateado se eu voltasse escondida pra França? – inquiri. Estávamos eu Gina e Luna sentadas nas espreguiçadeiras perto da piscina da minha casa. Nos conhecemos na noite do XBox, que depois daquele dia foi marcada para todas as sextas à noite.

- Mas, que maluquice é essa Mione? – indagou Luna incrédula, fazendo um cafuné em Russ, aquele cão conquistava a todos mesmo!

- Não foi bobagem gente! Meu pai tem escondido coisas de mim! – eu falei indignada olhando as duas.

- Que tipo de coisas? – inquiriu Gina, meio receosa.

- Não sei meninas, ele chega tarde em casa e outro dia eu podia jurar que vi batom na camisa dele!

- Credo Mione! Ta parecendo aquelas esposas ciumentas! – exclamou a Gina exaltada.

- O que tem se seu pai tiver namorando ele é separado não é mesmo? – inquiriu Luna.

- É mais, não sei meninas, eu gosto daqui, mas sinto falta da França! Foi legal no começo com a empolgação e tudo mais, só que agora eu estou meio desmotivada sobre essa vida com meu pai, até hoje ele não teve tempo pra mim!

- Ah Mione! Não fica assim! Você fez amigos aqui, olha você tem a mim, a Luna, Draco, Harry, Ron, os gêmeos! Fora os amigos do colégio que você ainda tem que conhecer! – falava Ginny tentando me convencer, talvez de não fazer o que eu tinha em mente.

- A Gina tem razão amiga! Sabe do que você precisa?

- Diga! – eu já tinha um sorriso no rosto nessa hora, vindo da Luna eu podia esperar coisas muito absurdas!

- Compras! – ela exclamou e Gina levantou de supetão da espreguiçadeira com um sorriso enorme.

- Claro! Vamos Mione! Compras! Essa é a ordem do dia! – Gina exclamou muito animada e as duas me puxaram na espreguiçadeira me levando pra dentro de casa.

Eu nunca fui fã de compras.

Não por não gostar, e sim por que minha mãe é uma obsessiva compulsiva por shopping, então era muito chato fazer compras com ela.

Mas, isso com certeza seu esvaiu com a companhia de Gina e Luna, as duas me faziam provar tudo!

E quando viam algo que as atraia nas vitrines... Era uma briga pra ver quem iria comprar e quanto, foi realmente muito engraçado, quando estávamos saindo de uma loja de sorvetes meu celular começou a tocar: Era meu pai.

- Hey! – eu atendi meio risonha, devido à uma piada daquelas de Gina.

_- Oi querida! Está em casa? _

- Não! Eu lhe mandei um SMS dizendo que ia no Shopping com a Gina e a Luna!

_- Desculpe não vi! Bem, hoje teremos um jantar na casa de uma amiga, Severus, Lílian e Harry vão. Eu gostaria muito que você fosse, a anfitriã é uma pessoa que quero que conheça! _

- Se é tão importante eu vou então, a que horas você me busca?

_- Às sete está bom pra você? _

- Claro, mas não vai vir pra casa?

_- Não meu anjo. Tenho que ir, até às sete! _– e desligou.

- O que seu pai queria Mione? – indagou Luna.

- Um jantar, ele disse que queria que fosse, então eu vou. – eu falei meio cabisbaixa.

- O que ele disse? Você estava risonha e agora com essa cara. – falou Gina parecendo saber das minhas desconfianças.

- Bem, eu acho que sei quem é a mulher misteriosa, vou descobrir mais tarde, já são 17:00 hs meninas, vou indo!

- Quê é isso!? Nós te levamos né Ginny?

- Nem esquenta gente! Vou de táxi! Tchauzinho! – eu falei dando um sorrisinho e me afastando delas.

**... **

Com certeza eu devia ter vestido o meu All Star com calça Levi's rasgada!

Eu me sentia uma coisa naquele vestido!

Como ele era?

Uma zebra em forma de vestido!

Tinha a costura abaixo do busto e essa parte superior era da cor preta e a saia rodada e cheia dele na cor branca, e pra melhorar o meu sapato era um meia-pata vermelho.

Mas meu pai disse que eu estava bonita! Lição um de sobrevivência com o pai: NUNCA acredite quando ele diz que você está bonita! Homens não entendem de moda!

Prosseguindo!

No rosto eu só usei mesmo uma base, nada de maquiagem pesada, só mesmo um lápis de olho e um batom numa tonalidade próxima ao laranja.

Sem colar, com um brinco pequeno e uma pulseira que minha mãe me deu antes de vir pra cá, tudo na cor dourada.

Mo cabelo usei em uma trança de lado, que ficou meio frouxa, mas bela.

Estava pronta!

A tal anfitriã, que meu pai não me disse o nome, morava num prédio um pouco longe da nossa casa o que deixou o tempo no carro sufocante, já que meu pai estava calado, coisa que pouco fazia quando estávamos só eu e ele, vivia a contar como fora seu dia no trabalho, era até legal!

- Chegamos Mione! – ele me pareceu estranhamente ansioso. Eu nada disse, só sai do carro e o segui.

Subimos até o andar de número 17 e ele bateu numa porta, uma mulher loira de olhos verdes nos atendeu.

- John! Achei que nunca chegaria! – ela exclamou. Feliz demais, eu diria. – e você deve ser a Hermione! Fique a vontade. – ela falou simpática dando passagem pra eu e meu pai entrarmos. – Severus já está aqui! – aquilo me animou, se Snape estava aqui, Harry estaria também, assim como meu pai dissera pelo telefone mais cedo, mas não me pergunte o porquê daquilo me animar!

- Olá! – eu disse vendo Lílian, Severus e Harry ao lado deles, com uma cara nada amigável.

- Nem me apresentei, que feio vindo da sua futura madrasta! – O QUÊ?!

- Como disse? – inquiri torcendo não ter ouvido certo.

- Futura ma... – meu pai a interrompeu.

- Conversamos isso depois querida! – falou ele, eu só rolei os olhos e depois encarei ameaçadoramente a loira.

- Meredith Sulivann! É um prazer Mione!

- Hermione. – eu a corrigi seca.

- Tudo bem, Hermione. Como está? – mulherzinha irritante!

- Já estive melhor. – respondi seca e por alívio, uma musiquinha inundou a sala, era meu celular, ao som de Paramore – That's What you Get. – tenho que atender, é minha _mãe. – _enfatizei a última palavra e vi uma varanda, fui correndo pra lá.

Alguns minutos se passaram e quando desliguei o telefone percebi algumas pequenas lágrimas molhando meu rosto, sentia muita falta da mamãe e nenhuma loira aguada aparentando minha prima modelo Catherine, iria substituí-la!

**Notas: **#Mione #Paranóia


	5. Jantar de Discórdia!

**Cap5. Jantar de discórdia! **

**Notas: **Nem acredito, em menos de uma semana postando a mesma fic! Peço desculpas pela demora com as outras, ta tenso inspiração SÓ pra Olhos Verdes!

**Hermione pov **

Eu logo voltei pra dentro do apartamento e estavam: papai, Meredith, Lílian e Severus sentados no sofá conversando sobre algo sério, por que não davam nenhum sorriso entre si, talvez, algo da empresa, presumi.

- Hey! – falou Harry e só então fui me lembrar que ele estava ali também, de fora do assunto como eu.

- Olá! Desculpe, pelo clima aqui, não gostei dela. – eu disse a ele, agora nós estávamos sentados numa bancada, era o bar pelo que vi.

- Ah tudo bem, demorou pra eu aceitar o Severo também!

- Não vou aceitá-la, ela nunca será minha madrasta! – eu disse indignada.

- Okay. – ele falou meio seco. – hoje é quarta, daqui a dois dias teremos mais uma sexta do XBox.

- Seu eu ainda estiver aqui, irei. – disse e quando ele ia perguntar o que eu quis dizer, vieram os adultos dizendo que o jantar seria servido.

Eu jantei em silêncio absoluto, na verdade a mesa ficou assim, mas hora ou outra a galega bitch dizia alguma coisa ou outra, ainda bem que ela não se dirigiu à mim, não controlaria minha língua!

- O que pensa em fazer depois desse ano, afinal, é seu último não é? – inquiriu Lily, pra mim estávamos todos na sala de estar depois da refeição.

- Acho que fotografia! – eu falei com um sorrisinho de canto. – depois que mamãe me levou ao estúdio dela, ao estúdio novo, eu percebi que era aquilo que eu queria pra mim!

- Achei que faria engenharia! – disse meu pai com um olhar vazio, talvez por eu ter tocado no nome da mamãe.

- Eu tinha dez anos quando te disse isso pai, e caso você não tenha notado eu tenho 16. – eu disse fingindo que não era comigo.

- Desculpe futura fotógrafa, achei que suas ideias continuavam as mesmas! – meu pai disse dando um sorriso, que eu sabia ser falso.

- Me desculpe por lhe desapontar pai. – eu falei seca.

- Olha só a hora! Amanhã temos que trabalhar cedo não é? Bem, nós vamos indo não é Severo? – inquiriu Lílian, quebrando o clima mais que tenso ali naquela sala.

- Claro. Vamos indo Lily! Boa noite pra vocês. Vamos Harry. – Snape chamou a esposa e filho e depois que nos despedimos eles saíram.

- Poderia me dar as chaves do carro? Vou esperar lá embaixo! – eu inquiri estendendo a mão pro meu pai que me deu as chaves, nem me dei ao trabalho de me despedir da galega só sai daquele lugar nojento.

Notas: Sei que ficou pequeno galera, mas eu já disse que as aulas deles voltam logo, logo?

Bem, voltam e no próximo já são as preparações!


	6. Ela não é minha mãe!

**Cap6. Ela não é minha mãe! **

**Notas: **Bem gente foi mal pela demora! Tava fazendo outras fic's e tal'z!

Mas, agora to de volta e vou continuar escrevendo essa aqui né!

**Hermione pov **

Se eu disser que estou vivendo um dos piores momentos da minha vida você acreditaria?

Claro que não! Você iria dizer que estou exagerando!

Mas, juro que não estou!

Depois do jantar, que foi há uma semana, meu pai e eu tivemos uma conversa nada amigável! Ele insiste em dizer que Meredith é legal e carinhosa! Na verdade ele quer se casar com ela! E se fosse só por isso tudo bem, mas ele quer que a namorada ou sei lá, dele tome o lugar da minha mãe! O que eu não vou permitir!

O lado ruim não é esse dele se casar de novo! Minha mãe tem, ou tinha, um namorado chamado Matt e ele era bem legal, mas ele nunca quis tomar o lugar do meu pai, ele mesmo me disse isso e demonstrava, tinham programas que ele se achava intruso a fazer então não ia comigo e mamãe! Por falar nela, nessa semana, faltando apenas uma para o início do ano letivo aqui na Inglaterra, minha mãe me ligou, provavelmente pra matar a saudade como ela faz quase todos os dias, e perguntar sobre a escola, enfim, eu estava na cozinha fazendo, ou melhor, tentando fazer alguma coisa pra sessão Nárnia que faríamos na casa do Ron, então, deixei, na verdade esqueci, meu celular na sala de estar, a Meretriz e papai estavam lá!

Você acredita que ela teve a audácia de atender o _meu_ celular e dizer pra minha _mãe _que eu estava ocupada e não poderia falar com ela no momento!

E só fui saber disso quando minha mãe me ligou pela segunda vez, se não eu nunca saberia pela boca da Meretriz ou do meu pai!

E se não bastasse só isso, os dois tentam fazer com que a loira aguada seja minha amiga! Ah por favor, essa pateta fica usando roupas tão curtas que nem eu uso, ela devia ser como a Lílian, assim eu até que _tentaria _respeitá-la!

No fim de tudo, meus amigos são os que me ajudam a passar por essa fase e é claro, Lily também, ela tem se mostrado uma mãe pra mim!

Enquanto pensava nas coisas que aconteciam à minha volta, recebo um SMS, fui pegar meu celular na mesa do computador: era Harry.

Dei um sorriso e li a mensagem.

_Oi linda, queria saber se pode sair comigo mais tarde, como o Ron não gosta de deixar a Gina sair sozinha com o Malfoy estava pensando se poderíamos ir com eles! _

_Não demore muito pra responder! _

_Beijos_

Sorri mais uma vez ao terminar de ler, eu e Harry estávamos meio que tendo um caso, na verdade fora só uma vez, mas gostávamos de nos tratar como amigos/namorados, embora nem eu e nem ele, tivéssemos falado sobre isso ainda!

Respondi prontamente à mensagem.

_Oi Harry! _

_Claro que posso ir com vocês! _

_Aonde vamos? _

Enviei o SMS e liguei o PC do nada me veio uma vontade de jogar alguma coisa, tipo CS ou Resident Evil. Estava conversando demais com os gêmeos, eles amavam jogar no computador ou vídeo-game.

Harry logo respondeu.

_Vamos numa danceteria! _

_Ideia da Gina! _

_Esteja pronta as sete okay? _

_Até mais! _

Só respondi um "okay" e nenhum dos dois puxou assunto de novo.

**...**

O passei foi bem legal, fora a parte em que eu e Harry ficamos de vela, sim, por que aquilo de amigos/namorados, era só nosso, ninguém precisava saber! Na danceteria ficamos que nem loucos na pista e nem nos lembramos da hora, ou seja quando cheguei em casa estava meu pai me esperando na sala com a Meretriz ao seu lado.

- Isso são horas mocinha? – ele inquiriu era retórica, mas respondi.

- Na verdade eu chegava muito mais tarde quando morava na França! Minha mãe, sempre foi bem liberal!

- Mas, eu sou sei pai! E não aceito isso Hermione! Dessa vez eu não vou fazer nada, mas da próxima você não sai mais!

- Querido você deveria fazer algo mais, só isso não vai ensiná-la! – a Meretriz tinha que abrir a boca, agora eu fiquei com raiva.

- Olha aqui sua loira de farmácia! Você não é nada minha! Então eu me dou o direito de te ignorar e fazer de conta que você é somente uma qualquer que meu pai trás pra casa, coisa que não duvido que seja verdade!

- Hermione Granger! Já pro seu quarto, não vai sair de casa por um mês se não for comigo ou pra escola! – meu pai gritou vermelho de raiva.

- Você não deveria ouvi-la, ela não é minha mãe, ou sua esposa! Vocês dois são ridículos! – eu gritei de volta, com mais raiva ainda. – eu vou ligar pra minha _mãe _agora mesmo e dizer a ela que você foi a pior escolha que um juiz poderia ter feito! – eu falei vermelha e subindo as pressas pro meu quarto, batendo a porta com força, nem forças pra gritar eu tinha, as lágrimas caiam de raiva dos meus olhos, a partir de hoje eu estava decidida a não trocar uma palavra com aquele mostro que era John Granger!

**...**

**Notas: **Gente olha ai o ataque da Mione, bem o que vcs acham que tem que ser melhorado ou acrescentado?


	7. Hogwarts High

**Cap7. Hogwarts High**

**Hermione pov **

"Como é difícil ser eu!".

Foi com essa frase que adentrei nos portões de Hogwarts High, uma escola bem maneirinha, na verdade, Lily havia indicado ao meu pai essa instituição e como Gina, Ron, Harry, os gêmeos, Draco, enfim, meus mais novos amigos estudavam lá, seria bem interessante!

Bem, acho que querem saber como é a escola, estou certa? É claro que estou!

O prédio não é moderno, pelo menos não por fora e aparenta ser um castelo, mas em seu interior é uma escola normal, simples e elegante, como um colégio deve ser, pelo menos, em minha opinião. O que ao lembrava em nada meu antigo colégio! Este era moderno por fora e por dentro e funcionava em sistema de semi-internato, ficávamos a semana na escola e o fim dela em casa, por um lado era divertido, mas por outro solitário.

Não é hora de lembrar do que passou, como dizia Gina por esses dias!

Por sorte, as turmas eram divididas desde o primeiro dia de aula e não ficávamos trocando de salas, uma medida adotada para o melhor aproveitamento do tempo escolar, segundo o próprio diretor. Dumbledore, um velho que aparentou ser gentil.

Eu tive a sorte de ficar na turma da Gina, Luna e Draco, porém Harry, e Ron eram do outro segundo ano, enquanto os gêmeos eram do terceiro e farias um estágio no colégio no laboratório de informática, a pedido dos próprios, na verdade queriam se livras de aulas extras e ficar navegando na internet depois de um dia longo de aula não era má ideia. Muito inteligentes os dois!

Enfim, teríamos três aulas e depois um intervalo de meia hora, voltaríamos pra sala e depois sairíamos na hora do almoço, alguns iriam pra casa, porém com o compromisso de voltar depois para as atividades extras da tarde, que embora intituladas extras, deveriam ser escolhidas, pelo menos três, dentre as muitas opções.

Eu, Ginny e Luna, combinamos de escolhermos as mesmas atividades, o que não foi difícil, afinal, gostávamos das mesmas coisas. Por fim escolhemos: Natação, Dança e Música. Eram coisas que adorávamos fazer e seriam como lazer e não coisas desgastantes como Vôlei ou Handball.

Depois do almoço, nós fomos até a sala de música, eu acho que não mencionei meu dom pra bateria não é? Pois bem, toco um pouco, aprendi de tanto ver minha mãe tocar, nuns vídeos caseiros em casa, enfim, eu toco um pouco, Luna toca violino, bem a cara dela não é? E Gina, ela toca piano clássico, mas ficou receosa em tocas na nossa frente, então arriscou alguns acordes de violão, com a ajuda de Luna.

O que realmente importa é que meu primeiro dia de aula não foi tão ruim como pensei que seria, graças às meninas, é claro, mas mesmo assim, pensei que veria professores odiáveis, que pelo menos no primeiro dia eu pude escapar!

**... **

Estava eu a me arrumar pra sair, Gina havia me chamado pra ir a lanchonete com a Luna e uma outra garota, acho que Astoria era seu nome.

Desci as escadas a mil, procurando meu All Star vermelho, e quando o encontrei, perto da biblioteca, meio mastigado pelo Russ, os calcei e saindo de casa, uma surpresa, porta trancada!

De imediato, procurei na minha bolsa o molho de chaves e encontrei, outro problema, NENHUMA das chaves do molho encaixava na fechadura!

- Ótimo! – exclamei chutando a porta.

Parei, pousei minhas mãos na cintura, isso me ajudava a pensar. E presumi o óbvio, meu pai me prendera em casa, meu castigo ainda não havia acabado e as "regas" foram claras, nada de saídas, de casa pra escola, da escola pra casa! Velho chato era o tirano John Granger!

Porém a maquiavélica Hermione, sua filha, não deixaria de sair por ditadura de um homem subordinado, com prêmios sexuais *eca*, por sua futura, *não deixarei*, madrasta, ou seja, a menina morena de lindos olhos amêndoa, blusa do Avenged Sevenfold e All Star's vermelhos, não ficaria em casa naquela noite...

Caminhei até a cozinha e encontrei um alfinete na gaveta dos panos de prato, muita sorte, ou destino (?), eu diria! Desabotoei tal e consegui, habilidades creditadas aos filmes de aventura e ação, abrir a porta em poucos instantes, nem preocupei em traçar a casa, querendo profundamente que meu pai achasse que eu havia fugido ou a casa assaltada! Como eu era má!

Peguei um táxi e rumei para a lanchonete.

**Notas: ** estou meio doida hoje então desculpem o jeito maluco de escrita, espero que tenham compreendido!

Bye!


	8. Marisa Granger

**Cap8. Marisa Granger.**

**Hermione pov **

Eu dispenso muitos comentários sobre o lanche de algumas noites atrás!

Foi simplesmente uma coisa nojenta!

Eu e Harry que tínhamos uma coisa mais ou menos como um relacionamento, nos desentendemos, na verdade nem foi uma discussão ou algo do tipo. Ele simplesmente estava aos beijos com a Sushi Girl da Cho!

Na mesma hora eu quis voltar pra casa e planejar muitas formar de atormentá-los no colégio, mas Luna e Gina me convenceram a ficar, afinal de contas não queria que a Cho Galinha pensasse que ela me atingia de alguma forma. Então, fiquei lá de boa na lanchonete, eles levaram dois amigos Simas e Dino, que eram muito engraçados e curtiam Rock como eu, então não foi o maior dos sacrifícios ficar naquele lugar.

No fim da noite foi Harry quem me levou em casa, não trocamos uma palavra durante o caminho de volta e mesmo quando ele me deu boa noite, sai do carro sem me comunicar. Seria o troco pelo toco, ou bolo que ele me dera.

E quando entrei em casa, mais uma vez o casal podre a me esperar!

Meu pai com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou e minha futura madrasta *SQN* de pé ao lado dele com uma cara idêntica.

Isso seria problemático, pensei sentando no sofá a frente deles.

- Qual é o castigo? – inquiri curiosa, dando um sorriso presunçoso.

- Sua mãe está vindo pra cá Hermione Granger, você irá morar com ela! – meu pai disse sério. – a Srta está impossível, eu não pensei que seria assim! – ele falou enquanto eu estava séria, mas por dentro soltava fogos de artifício, oq eu eu queria finalmente aconteceria, eu iria voltar a morar com minha mãe. – está me ouvindo Hermione?

- Sim, e quer saber, é a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido, quando vai ser essa mudança? – inquiri levantando-me do sofá e começando a subir as escadas.

- Nesse fim de semana, hoje é somente Domingo, acho bom você não aprontar durante esses dias, sua mãe não está nada contente com suas atitudes micinha! – ele falou, eu só ignorei e tranquei a porta do quarto, comecei a pular de alegria, mas lembrei que teria que deixar o Russ com meu pai, ainda mais se eu fosse morar em um apartamento, isso me entristeceu, mas eu daria um jeito!

Só que eu iria dormir e depois pensar sobre isso.

**...**

A semana que se seguiu foi sem mais surpresas e eu resolvi não aprontar só coloquei laxante no suco da vadia loira uma vez... Ao dia! MUHAHAHAAHAHA

Enfim, o Sábado chegou e eu fui buscar minha mãe no aeroporto, claro que minha corja foi junto, sério o que eu fiz pra merecer madrasta tão superficial, é claro que eu fui toda de preto, eu não disse mas estou saindo com um rockeiro muito lindo da minha classe, e Simas e Dino são agora meu grupo. Mudei né? Mas a atmosfera também mudou.

Esperava de pé perto do portão de desembarque quando a vi saindo. Fui correndo até ela e a abracei. Era ótimo ficar com ela de novo, sentia falta dela.

- Mãe! Oh Meu Deus! Nem acredito! – eu disse exaltada a soltando.

- Nem eu meu amor! Seu pai me contou o que tem aprontado, mas depois conversamos sobre isso!

- Vai ficar lá em casa né mãe? – inquiri esperançosa.

- Infelizmente não meu amor, eu fechei negócio há algumas semanas num condomínio próximo a sua escola, e a melhor parte é que eu cuidei de tudo pela internet, está tudo pronto e arrumado, é uma casa linda e bem grande, assim você poderá levar o Russel!

- .DEUS! – eu disse imensamente feliz.

- Não é ótimo! Mamãe pensou em tudo como sempre, você vai morar comigo por enquanto Mione, depois veremos, se você comportar pode voltar com seu pai e...

- Não mãe! Eu não quero sair de perto de você!

- Depois veremos isso! Vou trabalhar aqui, sabe aproveitei e estou abrindo uma filial da minha companhia de fotografia aqui na Inglaterra, você poderá me ajudar se quiser! – ela dizia animada enquanto caminhávamos, ela ignorou o papai e a partir do momento que a vi, passei a ignorá-lo também.

- Bem não se esqueça Hermione que depois de amanhã você tem aula, tem que passar lá em casa pra pegar suas coisas e...

- Não se preocupe John! – minha mãe iniciou, logo que parou um táxi pra nós duas. – eu mando Lisa pra buscar as coisas da Hermione.

- O quê?! Lisa veio? – Lisa era minha babá desde pequena que agora seria governanta lá de casa, presumi.

- Ela virá daqui a pouco, sabe ela foi se despedir dos pais! – explicou minha mãe. – vamos minha pequena? – ela inquiriu com a porta do táxi já aberta, entrei no carro e nem nos despedimos do papai.

**...**

Meu quarto na casa da minha mãe era idêntico ao meu quarto na França, Branco com duas paredes coloridas, eram paredes pintadas como se tivessem jogado baldes de tintas variadas nelas.

Eu achava lindo!

Minha mãe era assim, colorida, alegre, animada, não entenda colorida como maluca e mal arrumada, como fotógrafa ela tinha isso do bom humor.

Marisa Granger, minha linda mãe, tinha os fios ondulados, um pouco menos que os meus, só que possuía um tom bem claro de castanho se aproximando do loiro, olhos azuis, mas usava lentes pretas, ela não gostava dos olhos claros.

Enfim, ela era a melhor mãe que alguém pode ter e eu tinha certeza que não era contra as coisas que eu fazia, principalmente por conhecer o gênio chato do papai, ou seja eu estava bem e feliz.

- Mãe, eu amei a decoração, de todos os cômodos! – eu disse descendo as escadas da grande casa, que ao contrário da outra era clara e de cores divertidas.

- Que bom meu amor! Fiz pensando em você! – ela estava sentada no sofá com seu inseparável notebook.

- Quando vamos buscar minhas coisas? E o Russ?

- Logo, minha querida! – ela falou sem prestar muita atenção em mim.

O único problema que meus pais compartilhavam era não me darem atenção! Embora eu soubesse que trabalhavam muito e me davam do bom e do melhor, não seria desculpa pra falta de atenção.

Não me importaria de ser menos favorecida e ter mais a atenção deles!

Harry é quem tem sorte, veja Lílian, uma mãe que trabalha, mas é atenciosa e amorosa, não que minha mãe não seja, mas ela tem seu jeito torto.

E até mesmo Snape, quando eu estava no meu quarto na casa do meu pai eu vi ele e Harry jogando Baseball, e eles nem são pai e filho.

Mas, eu tinha que dar valor e parar de cobrar o que eles não me deram na infância não seria agora que eu iria conseguir.

Sentei num sofá e liguei a TV, veria CSI, aquela série policial ótima e muito conhecida, pensava seriamente em trabalhar com ciência forense, mas jornalismo me atraia muito, só que eu era boa em fotografar de tudo. Mas, eu tinha tempo pra pensar, pouco, mas tinha.

O episódio terminou e eu subi pro meu quarto. Somente esperando pra ir buscar minhas coisas e começar tudo de novo nessa casa.


	9. Decepção

**Cap9. Decepção **

**Hermione pov **

Lisa chegou umas três horas depois e logo fomos buscar minhas coisas e trazer o Russ pra casa. Eu esperava mesmo que a... Como era mesmo o nome dela? Meredith, não estivesse com meu pai em casa, eu odiava ela com todas as forças!

Enfim, fomos até a casa do meu pai e estava tudo em algumas caixas que eu havia organizado, Russel nos recebeu com louvor e barulho. E pra minha surpresa não tinha ninguém em casa, eu entrei com a chave que eu tinha, e que eu deixaria sobre a mesa da sala.

Eu, Lisa e mamãe pegamos minhas coisas, mostrei pra elas a casa e fomos embora.

Enquanto Lisa e mamãe descansavam eu pensava na aula de Segunda, e me lembrei que tinha deveres pra fazer, como era chata a escola, DEUSES!

Liguei pro Dino e perguntei se ele tinha planos pra noite, com a negação dele, disse pra me encontrar naquela loja de games do Shopping, eu queria jogar e precisava de jogos novos! Chamei também Simas e Neville, ai acabou indo a turma toda, Draco, Gina, Rony, Luna, Harry e até mesmo a Made in China.

Óbvio que eu ganhei todas as rodadas que eu joguei!

Assim foi o fim do meu Sábado.

No Domingo nada de muito importante ocorreu, eu Lisa e mamãe fomos ao Shopping pra almoçar, e depois compramos roupas novas pra Lisa, que eu soube faria fotografia aqui e trabalharia com a mamãe, ela só tinha 23 anos, e é claro saberia de todos os lugares que ando, minha mãe queria me vigiar isso sim.

Assim, em casa vendo um documentário no Animal Planet, meu Domingo terminou.

Segunda feira!

Nada contra a esse dia, eu até gostava, mas eu sentia que algo ruim iria acontecer! Sabe, quando você tem um pressentimento horrível, seu estômago fica girando ou sei lá, você não consegue se concentrar em nada, então, foi assim no colégio e o pior é que eu tinha aulas a tarde, só iria pra casa por volta das seis.

No intervalo, eu tentei me enturmar com meus amigos, mas algo me incomodava, além do Harry se beijando com a Cho.

E eu acho que ele percebeu isso, por que veio conversar comigo.

- Você ta legal? – ele inquiriu se aproximando quando o sinal bateu.

- To legal Harry, pode ir ficar com sua namorada! – eu falei seca e sai de perto dele.

Que idiota, eu e ele tínhamos algo legal, mas pra ele eu era só diversão mesmo, ele ainda gostava, ou sei lá, da Sushi Girl. Como ele conseguia? Ela era uma piranha e tinha ficado com todos enquanto eles estavam separados, segundo Gina. Mas, eu me esqueci, homens sempre preferem as putinhas!

As aulas foram um porre, principalmente as de Química, hoje eu tive duas pela manhã e a tarde aulas de química do laboratório, você imagina uma aula prática chata, é a do Professor Snape, mas que morcego chato caramba!

Sabe, eu já não gosto da matéria com ele, nossa, até sei que vou pagar matéria depois! Mas, abstraindo meu drama químico, as aulas finalmente terminaram e ao contrário do que eu esperava, elas terminaram por volta das quatro.

Sai do colégio com Luna e Gina e Ron, eles me chamaram pra ir na casa dos últimos dois, mas eu recusei, queria ficar em casa hoje.

Ron contava algo sobre uma série nova que sairia e nós prestávamos atenção até Luna desviar o olhar de nós e encarar o outro lado da rua.

- Oh. Meu. Deus! – ela balbuciou e eu encarei o que ela olhava. Lembra do menino que eu estava saindo? Então, agora coloque a Made in China beijando ele perto da árvore do outro lado da calçada.

Eu juro que não fiquei triste por mim, eu nem gostava dele de verdade, mas aquela vagabunda, beijando o Harry no intervalo e agora se atracando com meu ex?! Sim ex, não continuaria com ele né?

Sai do meu grupo de onde estava e fui até eles, quase, sabe seus pais te dão conselhos de olhar pros lados antes de atravessar a rua, ainda mais se for uma movimentada. Eu não segui esse conselho. E quando percebi, eu já estava no chão, com uma dor imensa na perna esquerda e meu corpo inteiro ardia.

Ouvi Gina gritar e logo um amontoado de gente me rondou, e depois eu não vi mais nada...


End file.
